She is a motor racer
by Aozora Strawchan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata seorang gadis yang cantik dan pintar. namun di bully oleh para temannya dan di cap sebagai Hyuuga yang GAGAL,,,, namun bukan berarti dia gadis yang lemah seperti yang di lihat orang lain,,,, jika ia membuka kedoknya mungkin orang orang tak akan percaya kalau itu dirinya,,,, apa kedoknya Hinata sebenarnya? penuh tantangan? atau penuh keselamatan? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Yooo~ Minna-san~,,,,, kali ini author kembali lagi Update cerita yang bisa di bilang unik juga boleh Heheheehe,,,, kenapa begitu? Soalnya ini ceita menceritakan tentang Hinata yang para NarutoBroker kenal nih sebagai cewek yang imut dan pendiem,,, ehhh gimana kalo author jadiin Hinata di fict ini pemalu namun ada sesuatu kelebihan tersendiri yang ia sembunyikan rapat rapat,,, hmmm seperti apa ya?**_

_**Makanya RnR,,, dan jangan lupa Fav cerita saya hahahaha…. ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By © Black Geraldine**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt, Action**

**Rating © T**

**Warning © OOC, Typos, Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She is Motor Racer**

"_Seperti yang kau pikirkan belum tentu seperti yang kau lihat"_

"_Aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang kalian lihat"_

"_Tak akan terbayangkan jika kedokku sebenarnya terbuka lebar di hadapan kalian"_

"_Karena kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya"_

"_Berada di antara…_

_._

_._

_._

_Hidup dan Mati _

Sosok gadis berambut indigo tengah berjalan di koridor sekolahnya yang masih sepi. Ia sengaja datang pagi pagi sekali karena tak ingin ada yang menguji kesabarannya. Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelasnya. Namun saat pintu di buka…

'_BYUUUR'_. Campuran air, tepung, dan telur kini telah tersiram ke dirinya. Seisi kelas pun tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang hampir menangis. Namun mereka salah mengartikan. Hyuuga Hinata ingin MARAH. Marah! Bukan menangis,,,

"Hey lihat,,,, dia menangis hahahahaha". Celetuk salah satu siswa dan seisi kelas pun tertawa.

Hinta berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia merogoh tasnya mencari pakaian cadangan miliknya. Ya ia selalu membawa pakaian cadangan dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Di bully teman temannya, di ejek, di remehkan, di kucilkan. Ia sudah terbiasa akan semua itu.

Hinata melepas pakaiannya seraya menggerutu sebal karena perilaku teman temannya. Apa hak mereka mengecap Hinata sebagai Hairess yang gagal karena perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut dan dia harus hidup miskin. Sedangkan ayahnya? Ya sang Hyuuga Hiashi itu sudah tenang di surga 1 tahun silam dan melihat putrid tunggalnya menderita di bully teman temannya.

Meski Hinata cantik dan pintar di sekolahnya sehingga dia mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah kedokteran. Namun tetap saja teman temannya seperti itu, entahlah mungkin karena mereka semua dendam pada kakaknya yang sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan di arena balapan.

Hinata Hyuuga melirik jam tangannya, tepat sebelum bel berbunyi ia berlari menuju kelasnya. Namun tak sengaja berpas pasan dengan gurunya Anko. Hinata pun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya dan dib alas oleh Anko.

'Syukurlah aku bertemu Anko-sensei'. Batinnya lega.

Ketika Anko memasuki kelas semua murid segera berlarian kalang kabut menuju tempat duduk mereka masing masing dan selanjutnya Hinata dengan tenang berjalan menuju bangku paling pojok miliknya. Anko sensei pun segera mengambil spidol seraya menuliskan rumus Kimia nan rumit.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi semua siswa-siswi segera berhamburan keluar menuju kantin. Menyisahkan Hinata, ia memutuskan untuk keatap sekolah sebagai penenang dirinya. Ia berjalan ke salah satu kursi seraya membuka kotak bentonya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari sesosok siswa yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya sendari tadi.

"Hey,,,, kau murid XI A ya? Hmmm kenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto". Ucap pemuda di sampingnya tiba tiba, sontak Hinata pun meloncat ke belakang.

"KYAAAA". Teriaknya dan otomatis kotak bekal yang di bawanya pun terjatuh. Ia pun melongo tak percaya pada sosok pemuda di depannya.

"Go-gomennasai gara gara aku kau tak memakan bentomu". Ucap pemuda bernama Naruto itu seraya memandang Hinata.

"Aa,,, Daijobu. Watashi wa Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata desu sozo yoroshiku ne". ucap Hinata seraya kembali duduk namun sedikit menjauh.

"A-apa kau yakin mau berteman denganku? Namikaze-san?". Ucap Hinata seraya bergerak terus ke samping, karena Naruto terus mendekatinya.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto". Ucapnya seraya bergergerak perlahan mendekati Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

"Hai'—". Ucap Hinata seraya memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"Ah ya! Soal pertanyaanmu tadi memangnya kenapa?". Ucap Naruto seraya mengikuti Hinata berdiri.

"Etto—apa Naruto-san tak mengetahuinya?". Ucap Hinata lagi.

"Mengetahui apa? Aku tak mengerti. Aku baru di sekolah ini". Ucap Naruto bertepatan saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aa,, gomennasai aku harus kembali ke kelas". Ucap Hinata segera berlari pergi menuruni tangga.

"Hei tunggu—". Teriak Naruto yang sudah terlambat. "Bodohnya aku! Tak menanyakan nomer Hpnya". Ucap Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Dan setelah itu ia segera kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari di koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi menuju kelasnya. Saat di depan kelas Hinata langsung membuka pintunya, dan ternyata sudah ada guru yang mengajar. Hinata hanya meminta maaf pada guru mata pelajaran sejarah itu. ia lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas. Saat melewati bangku siswi berambut merah. Dengan sengaja gadis berambut merah itu menjeglang *(Aissshhh bahasa apaan ini? Author juga kagak ngerti bahasa lainnya #plaakkk)* kakinya sehingga Hinata jatuh tenkurap.

"Hahahahaha,,,,"

"Wkakakaka dasar Hyuuga bodoh ahahahaha".

Suara riuh tawa menggema di kelas. Seisi kelas tertawa terpingkal pingkal saat melihat Hinata jatuh. Kakashi selaku wali kelas yang tengah mengajar mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala heran sekaligus prihatin. Heran karena seisi kelas yang melihat temannya terjatuh malah tertawa. Dan prihatin karena melihat Hinata selalu di bully teman temannya.

Kakashi pun segera mengetuk penggaris besi miliknya tanda semua murid di harapkan tenang, seraya melanjutkan penjelasan mengenai mata pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari gedung sekolahnya setengah jam setelah bel berlalu. Hinta berjalan menuju lobby tempat parkir sepeda motor miliknya. Hinata agak tergesa gesa kala ia menerima telfon dari temannya yang mengharuskan ia datang secepatnya.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri sebuah motor jaguar hitam miliknya. Ia lalu memakai jaket kulit serta helm kaca hitam. Ia langsung mengegas motornya menuju jalanan kota Tokyo yang lumayan padat.

.

.

.

"Yo,,, Hinata. Kenapa kau lama?". Ucap seorang pria dengan wajah penuh pierching seraya menatap Hinata dengan seluas senyum.

"Maaf leader-sama". Ucap Hinata seraya duduk di sebuah sofa di ruangan yang di penuhi pria pria berwajah aneh dan satu wanita dengan rambut biru.

"Ahahaha,,, sudahlah . Taka pa, aku mengerti masalahmu". Ucap sosok pria itu lagi seraya menyunggingkan senyum miris saat menatap Hinata penuh memar biru di tangan dan lututnya.

"Hei Hinata apa kau taka pa? kau penuh memar". Ucap pria dengan rambut merah dan wajah baby face dengang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ahaha,,, tenang saja ini luka kecil". Ucap Hinata seraya meneguk lemon jus yang berada di depannya.

"Jujur saja aku prihatin selalu melihatmu mendapatkan luka baru di setiap pertemuan kita". Ucap pria dengan rambut kuning yang di ikat ekor kuda.

"Sudahlah Sasori-kun,,,, Deidara-kun aku taka pa percayalah". Ucap Hinata menyunggingkan senyum miliknya lebih tepatnya senyum miris.

"Nah,, apa ada balapan lagi leader-sama? Sampai sampai kau memanggilku". Ucap Hinata kini beralih menatap ketuanya.

"Ehm,, begini Hinata,,, kita di tantang oleh geng motor daro Oto yang baru pindah ke Tokyo". Ucap Pein memberi jeda. "Dan ini taruhan yang besar". Ucap Pein seraya menatap penuh harap pada Hinata

"Hmmm,,, memangnya apa nama gengnya". Tanya Hinata seraya menutkan sebelah alisnya.

"Geng itu bernama,,,,,

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Yoo semua maaf saya buat fict ini terlalu OOC ya? Hehehe… emang sengaja saya buat begitu,,, :p… dan saya minta maaf bagi penggemar Hinata,,, maaf ya author buat di sini Hinatanya sengsara^^…

Oke Readers,,,, ada pertannyaan dari Author.

Siapa grup yang nantangin geng motor Hinata? Hayyooo,,,

Yang paling banyak benernya di rieview,, janji saya update kilat,,,

Jangan lupa reviewnya yang banyak,,, semakin banyak semakin saya cepat update,,, hohohoho,,,, (^o^),,,,,

Oke Riview please,,,,, ngeFlame juga boleh,,, saya terbuka bagi para readers yang mengkritik fict saya,,,

Bye,,, matta ashita #Pooofttt,, *menghilang… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ehm,, begini Hinata,,, kita di tantang oleh geng motor daro Oto yang baru pindah ke Tokyo". Ucap Pein memberi jeda. "Dan ini taruhan yang besar". Ucap Pein seraya menatap penuh harap pada Hinata_

"_Hmmm,,, memangnya apa nama gengnya". Tanya Hinata seraya menutkan sebelah alisnya._

"_Geng itu bernama,,,,,_

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By © Black Geraldine**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt, Action**

**Rating © T**

**Warning © OOC, Typos, Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She is Motor Racer**

"_Seperti yang kau pikirkan belum tentu seperti yang kau lihat"_

"_Aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang kalian lihat"_

"_Tak akan terbayangkan jika kedokku sebenarnya terbuka lebar di hadapan kalian"_

"_Karena kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya"_

"_Berada di antara…_

_._

_._

_._

_Hidup dan Mati _

"Taka". Ucap leader mereka dengan tatapan serius pada para anggotannya.

"Hm? Taka? Aku baru tau". Ucap Hinata seraya meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Leader-sama sebutkan saja anggotanya". Ucap pria berwajah menyeramkan seperti ikan hiu yang sendari tadi diam memutuskan ikut bicara.

"Hmmm,,,, di sana hanya terdiri dari empat orang saja. uchiha Sasuke sang leader Taka, Hoshigake Suigetsu".

"Cih~". Pria berwajah ikan hiu itu pun mendecih kala mendengar nama 'suigetse' di sebut.

"Zugo, dan Karin sebagai anggota baru". Ucap Pein terakhir

"….'_BRUUSSSSH'…. _uhuk,,, uhukk". Sontak semua menoleh kearah Hinata yang tiba tiba menyemburkan minumannya seraya menepuk dadanya pelan untuk meredakan batuknya. "A-a-apa? K-k-k-karin?". Tanya Hinata dengan wajah panic.

"Ya dia anggota baru di sana…. Memangnya kenapa?". Tanya balik ketua mereka tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"A-APA? KARIN? Matilah aku~". Ucap Hinata seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seraya memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?". Tanya Sasori saat melihat Hinata begitu panic.

"Karin. Dia…. Dia yang selama ini suka mengerjaiku…. Dan—dan dia pasti akan menyebarkan gossip jika tau aku yang akan melawannya". Ucap Hinata seraya memijat pelan pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut sakit.

"Leader-sama… apa bisa kau menggantikanku?". Tanya Hinata kini beralih menatap Pein yang duduk di depannya.

"Maaf Hinata…. Soal itu, kau sudah ku rekomendasikan oleh Ketua Taka". Ucap Pein seraya tersenyum canggung dan Hinata menepuk jidatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Sosok gadis memakai jakit kulit bewarna hitam dengan lambing awan merah. Ia keluar dari apartemen kecil miliknya dan bergegas menuju parker sepeda motor. Ia segera menaiki motor Jaguar hitamnya dan memakai helm hitam miliknya. Rambutnya yang panjang ia gulung dan ia selipkan di balik helm itu.

Ia segera melajukan motornya ke jalanan yang sepi. Mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

'Semoga ia tak mengenaliku'. Ucap Hinata membatin dalam hati seraya menambahkan kecepatan pada motor yang ia kendarai.

Hinata segera memberhentikan motornya di tempat kelompoknya. Ia turun dari motor tanpa membuka helm miliknya, ia lalu menghampiri ketuanya dan menandatangani surat perjanjian balapan tersebut. Setelah itu ia membuka sedikit kacanya dan tersenyum kearah ketuannya dan dib alas senyuman juga.

Hinata bergegas menuju motor jaguar miliknya kala mendengar peringatan bahwa lomba balap liar akan segera di mulai. Hinata segera menaiki motornya menuju garis start. Dan ternyata ini adalah balapan 1 lawan 1, dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika menoleh ke samping menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai sewarna dengan rambutnya. Yang ia kenal bernama Karin, dan bisa bisanya kelompok Taka mengirim gadis baru yang amatir

Gadis itu nampak mengerling nakal kearah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu menahan jijik, karena gadis yang menjadi lawannya tak tau jika dia itu perempuan. Karena selama ini ia merahasiakan identitasnya sebagai perempuan dan dig anti laki laki.

Nampak gadis dengan pakaian seksi berdiri di depan mereka dengan membawa bendera hitam putih. Dan ketika bendera itu di kibaskan, Hinata segera memacu motornya dengan cepat dan begitu pula Karin yang nampak tak mau mengalah.

Ketika menghadapi tikungan. Dengan sengaja Karin menabarkan motor Hinata ke tikungan tersebut namun motor Hinata hanya sedikit oleng dan kakinya terasa sakit. Karin lalu menabrakkan lagi motornya kearah motor Hinata setelah melalui tikungan tersebut.

Hinata dengan pandai menurunkan kecepatan motornya. Alhasil motor Karinlah yang menabrak dinding pembatas. Karin terjatuh dan terguling dengan motornya, Hinata hanya mampu tertawa puas dalam hati. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri ke garis Finish.

'Sedikit lagi'. Batinnya kala melihat garis finish di depan mata. Dan~

"KYAAAAA~"

"UWAAAA~ YUKI-KUN MENANG~ KYAAAA".

Teriakan para fans Hinata yang meneriaki namanya atau lebih tepannya meneriaki nama sedikit menoleh ke belakang kearah Karin yang nampak di bantu berdiri oleh para timnya. Terlihat olehnya Uchiha Sasuke sang leader Taka nampak memarahi Karin di tengah arena.

Hinata segera berjalan dengan kakinya yang terseret sebelah kearah ruang pertemuan kelompoknya setelah memakirkan motornya ketepi. Ia menghindari teriakan fansnya yang ingin mengetahui bagaimana wajahnya, dan Hinata hanya mampu mempercepat jalannya kearah ruang pertemuan kelompoknya.

Teriakan teriakan itu mereda kala ia memasuki ruangan itu seraya mengunci ruangan tersebut dari dalam. Hinata segera melepas helm hitam miliknya dan meletakkannya di sebelahnya. Di sofa yang ia duduki bersama 3 anggota kelompoknya.

Ketua mereka memandang takjub kearah Hinata seraya menyerahkan amplop berisi uang yang bahkan mencapai jutaan itu. hinata hanya menerimannya seraya meletakkan kakinya di atas sofa.

"Apa masih sakit kakimu?". Tanya pria berambut merah penuh kekhawatiran pada Hinata.

"Aa… daijobu, ini hanya terkilir… akh". Ucap Hinata kala dengan cerobohnya ia memukul kakinya yang terkilir itu. sedangkan pria berambut merah tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Laki laki itu segera beranjak menuju kotak obat yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. pria bermarga Akasuna itu segera kembali dengan membawa perban dan obat luka.

Dengan telaten pria bernama Sasori itu menekuk celana panjang Hinata dan menatap Hinata kembali kala dirinya seteah melihat luka Hinata.

"Begini kau bilang tidak apa apa?". Tanyanya seraya menunjuk kearah luka memar dan sedikit goresan luka yang mengakibatkan darah sedikit mengucur keluar. Hinata hanya terkekeh canggung seraya semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saat Sasori membersihkan lukanya. Sebenarnya Hinata mengerti bahwa Sasori menyukainya, Sasori pernah menyatakan cinta padanya namun ia menolaknya dengan alasan 'Aku sudah menganggap Sasori-san sebagai kakaku yang tak pernah ku miliki'. Begitulah yang Hinata katakana saat Sasori menembaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya. Suara bisik bisik para siswa siswi tak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Ada satu alasan kenapa Hinata selalu di bully teman temannya. Bukan hanya sebagai Hyuuga gagal namun karena para siswa KHS (maaf kalo salah author lupa) memiliki dendam pada sang kakak Hinata yang bahkan sudah tenang di alam sana.

Sebenarnya yang memiliki dendam hanya Karin. Namun berkat mulutnya untuk bergosip yang tidak tidak akhirnya berdampak pada Hinata. Dulu pernah satu kali Karin menyatakan cinta pada Hyuuga Neji sang kakak Hinata namun di tolaknya dengan alasan adiknya, Hinata sendiri tidak setuju mengingat Karin bukan gadis baik baik.

Dans ejak itulah Karin menjadi membenci Hinata karena selalu menghalanginya mendekati Hyuuga Neji. Dan inilah puncaknya dengan selalu membully Hinata sebagai pelampiasan dendamnya. Tak jarang ia menggosipkan Hinata sebagai wanita kupu kupu malam, penipu, pencuri, dll. Namun Hinata hanya bisa diam dan sabar menghadapi nasibnya.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja dengan mudahnya membanting bahkan menghajar Karin semudah membalikkan gelas kaca. Namun jika ia tak berhati hati maka gelas kaca itu akan dengan mudahnya jatuh lalu pecah sehingga melukai dirinya bahkan orang lain di sekitarnya. Sama halnya seperti dia yang harus berhati hati jika ingin betindak. Pasti ada saat yang tepat untuk membalas semuanya, entah kapan yang pasti.

Kembali pada Hinata. Ia kini sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, Hinata hampir saja masuk jika ia tak ingat kejadian saat ia tersiram tepung dan telur saat dia masuk ke kelasnya. Hinata menengok sekitarnya memastikan tak ada murid yang melihatnya melakukan ini. Hinata menghela nafas beberapa kali, ia pun mengepalkan telapak tangannya seraya mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Dengan sekali tendangan pintu kelas itu terbuka. Dan memang benar dugaannya bahwa telah di pasang perangkap di pintu kelas itu.

Terlihat beberapa telur dan tepung jatuh ke lantai saat ia menendang pintu itu. Hinata berjalan dengan santai menuju mejanya yang di pojok kelas. Dalam hati ia tersenyum puas, karena ia berhasil membuat usaha teman temannya sia sia belaka.

Hinata segera mendudukan diri ketika sampai di depan kursinya seraya membuka buku materi pelajarannya.

Tak lama seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai Anko Sensei. Guru yang paling di takuti oleh semua murid kecuali Hinata, karena Hinata tak pernah sedikitpun membuat masalah pada para guru di sekolahnya. Bahkan ia di segani sebagai siswi yang cerdas.

Anko-sensei menatap garang semua muridnya. 'Selalu saja berulah'. Batinnya dalam hati. Namun ia mencoba bersabar dengan kelakuan muridnya yang suka membully Hinata. Nampak di belakang Anko-sensei seorang pemuda berkulit tan berwajah tampan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan serta senyumnya yang hangat (A/N : disini author buat Naruto itu pintar, bijaksana, dan pria yang berhati hangat =_=")

"Ara… Namikaze-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu". Ucap Anko-sensei pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Nampak jelas para siswi terpesona dengannya serta senyumnya yang hangat itu. benar benar membuat para gadis pingsan di tempat.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto…. Desu yoroshiku ne". Ucapnya singkat yang membuat para siswi lain terpesona melihatnya.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san… kau bisa memilih bangku di kelas barumu". Ucap Anko-sensei.

Seketika para siswi menepuk bangku kosong di sebelah mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai mengusir teman sebangkunya hanya demi duduk dengan Naruto. Namun berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip sedikitpun saat bola mata miliknya terpaku dengan bola mata blue spire milik Naruto.

Seketika Naruto tersenyum. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja Hinata namun di salah artikan oleh Karing yang percaya diri. Karin pun menarik blazer milik Naruto seraya berucap dengan nada yang sangat manja.

"Kau ingin duduk denganku ya? Waaahhhh senangnya". Ucap Karin yang merasa kepedean, seketika Naruto berbalik menghadapnya dan menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin duduk dengan Hinata-chan". Ucap Naruto dengan santainya mengucapkan suffix –chan pada Hinata.

'_BLUUSSSHH'._ Seketika kedua pipi Hinata di hiasi oleh rona merah karena panggilan Naruto dengan suffix –chan padanya.

Naruto menghempaskan pegangan tangan Karin pada blazer atasannya. Ia pun segera berlari menuju Hinata yang sibuk mengalihkan pandang karena pipinya yang merona hebat.

"Y-yoroshiku ne Namika—". Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto yang menyelanya.

"Panggil saja Naruto". Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya yang ia tujukan pada Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata merona di buatnya.

"Aa… Y-yoroshiku ne Naruto-san". Ucap Hinata dengan canggung.

"Yoroshiku Hinata-chan". Ucap Naruto membuat kedua belah pipi Hinata merona karena panggilan suffix chan padanya.

Kedunya segera mengalihkan pandang kearah Anko-sensei yang sedang menuliskan rumus matematika yang rumit di depan papan. Karena Hinata memperingatkan agar tidak mencari masalah dengan guru bernama Anko itu dengan menceritakan hukuman hukuman yang di berikan Anko-sensei, sehingga membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri mendengarnya dan memutuskan menuruti perkataan Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan~ temani aku ke kantin….". Ucap Naruto berusaha memohon pada Hinata karena sendari tadi Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalannya saja.

"Tidak. Naruto-san….. Nanti Naruto-san akan terkena i-imbas dari perbuatan mereka". Ucap Hinata takut takut. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tergagap di depan Naruto.

"Kalau yang kau maksud di bully mereka. Tenang saja mereka tak akan berani selama ada aku". Ucap Naruto dengan percaya dirinya.

Setelah 15 menit membuju Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk lemah saat Naruto menyeretnya kearah kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin Naruto memesan seporsi ramen dan juice jeruk sedangkan Hinata memesan sama dengan Naruto namun untuk minumannya ia memesan teh hangat.

"Waahhh~ Hinata-chan suka ramen juga ya?". Ucap Naruto seraya menerima pesanan yang di berikan petugas kantin padanya (memang ada petugas kantin?)

"Hihihihi…. T-tentu saja…. Tapi aku tak sering memakannya". Ucap Hinata seraya meniup ramen panas di depannya.

"Mmmm….. Apa hobby Hinata-chan?". Tanya Naruto seraya menyuapkan ramen yang sudah ia tiupi.

"Mmm? Memangnya kenapa Naruto-san bicara seperti itu". Ucap Hinata seraya meminum teh hangat miliknya.

"Mmm?". Gumam Naruto seraya menelan ramen di mulutnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengenal Hinata-chan sebagai teman baruku". Ucap Naruto kini menatap Hinata.

"Mmm… kalau a-aku suka hal yang berbau rintangan". Ucap Hinata seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena merasa sudah membeberkan rahasia geng dan dirinya.

'Matilah aku….. Jangan sampai Naruto-san bertanya lebih lanjut". Ucap Hinata seraya berdoa dalam hati. Namun sepertinya doa Hinata sama sekali tak terkabulkan.

"Seperti apa? Apa jangan jangan Hinata-chan seorang pembalap motor?". Tanya Naruto tepat sasaran.

'DEG'. Seketika raut wajah Hinata menegang.

"E-e-etto—an- ano—".

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

BALAS RIVIEW

(saya akan balas semua review meski sudah ada yang saya balas lewat 'PM'… maklum saya Author pelupa khehehehehe #plaaakkk)

.

.

.

.

_**Armida. : Waaahhh terima kasih nihh~ udah mau kasih saran buat saya…Ahahaha soal update cepat mungkin bisa \(^o^)/**_

_** : Kalo menurut saya fict ini akan OOC… dan sedikit alur yang kecepetan… wkwkwkwkw…. :v #plllaaaaakkk~**_

_**Nauri Minna-Uchisaso : Makasih banget lho~ ahahahaa…. Emang tanda bacanya ancur lebur dahhh~ saya akui itu :v**_

_**Yura Natsuki : Arigatou sudah kasih saran… kalau bisa saya butuh sebuah saran yang lebih membangun saya (kalo flame entahlah saya tak mengerti tergantung mood saya untuk meladeni para flamer) **_

_**Amanojaku Miyanosita : ahahaha entahlah…. Waktu itu saya sedang tak ada ide lain untuk perkenalannya… tapi untuk chap ini perkenalannya agak kecepetan… LOL? (O_o)**_

_**Namikaze abe-san : wahhh kalo itu saya gak janji kalo Naruto jadi pelindungnya Hinata…. :p…. karena fict ini terinspirasi saat saya melihat balap motor di daerah pantai dekat rumah saya… akhirnya saya jadikan fict deh khehehehehe… tapi menurut saya chap ini sudah agak panjang kok~ bener deh #pieceeee~ ;)**_

_**Izkaa Lovnh : Mmm… entahlah mungkin ada perubahan genre ^^**_

_**Ayzhar : Waahhh gomennasai… kalo updatenya tiap minggu mungkin saya gak bisa :D bisa bisa minus kacamata saya tambah tebal dong? (ini sudah minus 9… #dua duanya… jadi totalnya minus =_=")**_

_**Manguni : entahlah kalo saya suka Hinata yang kuat :D**_

_**Anonymous : Baik pak guru~ saya akan belajar lebih giat lagi :D… untuk kritiknya Arigatou…**_

_**Lupa password? : Aa… dari sekian banyak Cuma kamu yang bener (O_o) #Pass mu kelupaan ya? Aku gak nyangka kalo virus pelupaku menular pada readers (O_o)**_

_**Flowers Lavender : Mmmm…. Mungkin chap ini dah panjang kalo menurut saya…. Klo alur untuk chap ini kecepetan ya? Domo Arigatou untuk sarannya **_

_**Lawliet Uzumakie : Mmm… ada cerita lain sebenarnya…. Di chap ini sudah author jelaskan…^^ untuk reviewnya Arigatou…**_

**A/N** : Yo… minna-san…. ^^. Maaf kan saya atas keterlambatan update saya huhuhuhu~ #nangis guling guling (O_o)… karena ada tugas yang membuat saya hampir mati berdiri karena dengan seenak udelnya (bahasa apaan ini?) teman author melimpahkan tugasnya pada saya (kalo tahtah saya mau!)…. Dengan ancaman kalo saya tidak menuruti mereka…. Dia akan menggosipkan saya yang tidak tidak… akhirnya dengan setengah hati saya mengerjakan 3 cerpen milik teman saya dengan waktu seminggu karena temannya yang kurang menginspirasi. (sama aja bikin novel =_=")

Cukup sekian yang dapat author sampaikan sebagai permintaan maaf keterlambatan update Author… maaf untuk fict yang lainnya belum saya update karena belum memenuhi syarat reviewnya… :v #plaaaakkk…..untuk chap 2 review plisss ^^

V

V

V

V

Review? (-o^)


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mmm… kalau a-aku suka hal yang berbau rintangan". Ucap Hinata seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena merasa sudah membeberkan rahasia geng dan dirinya._

'_Matilah aku….. Jangan sampai Naruto-san bertanya lebih lanjut". Ucap Hinata seraya berdoa dalam hati. Namun sepertinya doa Hinata sama sekali tak terkabulkan._

"_Seperti apa? Apa jangan jangan Hinata-chan seorang pembalap motor?". Tanya Naruto tepat sasaran._

'_DEG'. Seketika raut wajah Hinata menegang._

"_E-e-etto—an- ano—"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Yoshino-chan (ganti pename)**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt, Action**

**Rating © T**

**Warning © OOC, Typos, Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She is Motor Racer**

**Chapter 3**

"E-e-etto—an- ano— Na-Naruto-san aku—aku—". Ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Antara panik dan kebingungan mencari alasan yang tepat. (readers : sejak kapan panik sama bingung wajahnya merah thor?!. Author : ehh? Kan bikin suasana baru gtu XD)

"Mmm aku s-suka err—mendaki. Ya mendaki gunung itu hobiku". Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Waaahh Hinata-chan suka mendaki juga rupanya. Hehehe sama denganku".

"Oh ya. Kupikir Hinata-chan menyukai balap motor". Ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?!"

"Aku membenci balap motor. Dan aku membenci mereka para anggota geng motor". Ucap Naruto seraya menunjukan raut ketidak sukaannya.

'_DOR'._

Serasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Naruto, menelan ludahnya sendiri ia sangat kesusahan. Ia bergerak gelisah ketika kata kata Naruto.

'Hinata. Tenang, dia tak mengetahuinya. Tenang saja semua akan baik baik saja'. Batinnya gelisah seraya menenangkan diri.

"Ne Hinata-chan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain besok. Kau mau kan? Kebetulan sepupuku memberikan dua tiket miliknya. Ia tak jadi pergi". Ucap Naruto.

"Mmm tapi kan b-besok sekolah Naruto-san". Ucap Hinata masih gugup.

"Besok kan hari minggu. Hehehe".

"Baiklah besok aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu jam Sembilan pagi. Gomen aku ada urusan, matta ashita—".

"Ehhh—Naruto-san?!". Teriak Hinata namun tak terdengar karena Naruto sudah melenggang pergi kearah parkiran. Hinata menepuk jidatnya.

'Duh. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Naruto-san tidak tau rumahku'. Batinnya merasa bersalah.

Well tentu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Bukannya kau sudah berusaha memanggil Naruto sebelum dia pergi eh?!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di jalanan malam yang sepi di Tokyo. Sosok pengendara motor mengendarai motor jaguar hitamnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata. Beberapa makian terlontar dari orang yang berjalan di sisi trotoar. Namun pengemudi itu tak menggubrisnya, toh ia pun tak akan mendengarnya.

Hinata Hyuuga. Nama pengendara itu, mungkin agak sedikit aneh memang. Karena sosok gadis cantik nan anggun mengendarai motor. Terlebih lagi motor jaguar dan kecepatannya yang di atas rata rata. Namun sudah hal biasa baginya toh ia adalah geng pembalap. Kehidupannya berada di arena balapan.

Hinata kini telah sampai di depan sebuah gerbang yang lumayan besar. Ia pun membuka gerbang itu seraya menaiki motornya lagi. Ia segera memarkirkan motor jaguar miliknya seraya melepas helm dan jaket kulit. Ia pun berjalan dengan santai menuju bangunan di depannya.

'_KRIEEET'_

Suara pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok gadis cantik dengan suraian indigo tak lupa dengan pakaiannya yang ketat, menampilkan setiap lekuk tubuh atasnya. Tubuh bagian bawahnya yang di balut celana jeans hitam panjang. Di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah terdapat beberapa orang yang duduk di kursi sofa. Keempat pria itu menoleh lalu tersenyum ketika Hinata masuk kedalam.

"Hoi. Hinata, lama tak berjumpa denganmu". Ucap pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hijau tua tengah melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"Hhh kita hanya tak bertemu beberapa hari Zetsu-san". Ucap Hinata. Dirinya berjalan dan mendudukan diri di kursi sofa yang masih kosong.

"Iya. Hehehe".

"Kau tau?! Aku tak bisa jauh darimu Hinata~". Ucap Zetsu memulai rayuan gombal miliknya. Dan hanya di tanggapi dengan Hinata yang memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Mana Sasori-kun?!". Tanya Hinata heran sendari tadi tak melihat sosok kepala merah.

"Ohh. Dia ada balapan di Oto". Ucap Kisame nampak sedikit cuek. Ya ya pemuda dengan wajah seperti hiu itu memang jika sudah di hadapkan dengan buku tentang ikan. Ia akan mengabaikan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya, mungkin jika gedung runtuh ia hanya akan duduk sambil membaca buku itu. Ck~.

"Senpai..! Ini es jeruk pesanan—Waahhh..! Hinata-chan kemari". Ucap pria bertopeng dengan gaya lebaynya berjalan mendekati Hinata. Namun tanpa ia sadari nampan berisi beberapa es jeruk itu ia tumpahkan tepat di wajah Kisame.

"Tobi..! Kau..!". Geram Kisame kesal melihat dirinya di penuhi cairan berwarna kuning yang di ketahui itu jus jeruk. Ia pun segera berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Tobi dari belakang.

"Ehhh?! Hinata-chan tolong Tobi Huuu~".

"Ehhh? Sudahlah Kisame-san. Sepertinya Tobi-san memang tak sengaja". Hinata membela Tobi membuat Kisame tambah geram. Akhirnya Kisame meminta untuk di buatkan jus jeruk lagi. Untuknya dan Hinata.

Sosok pria berambut kuning panjang, muncul dari balik pintu. Ia duduk tepat di samping Hinata seraya mengotak atik Hpnya. Hinata cuek cuek aja, terserah mau ngapain toh dia juga gak ikut urusan. Iya gak?

"Hinata. Sepertinya kau harus melihat berita ini". Ucap Deidara namun tak di pedulikan Hinata karena dia sedang asik dengan jusnya.

"Hoi Hinata, unn kau ini. Lihatlah ada berita penting".

"Katakan saja". Ucap Hinata di sela sela acara minum jusnya.

"Unnn kau terkadang memang menyebalkan". Ucap Deidara sedikit kesal dengan perilaku Hinata yang tak acuh.

"Kau tau?—".

"Tidak". Sela Hinata dengan cepat dan meminum jus jeruknya lagi.

"Unn~~ dengarkan dulu. Di internet sudah ada beberapa website yang akan membuatmu kaget".

"Hm? Apa?".

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan tersedak setelah ini". Ucap Deidara sedikit meringis takut akan berita yang akan di sampaikan pada Hinata.

"Iya iya. Ada apa memangnya?!".

"Karin. Dia—dia salah satu fans fanatikmu—"

'_BRUUSSH'_

"APA?! KARIN?!". Ucap Hinata terkaget kaget sampai sampai ia menyemburkan jus jeruk yang ada di mulutnya.

"Iya unn. Lebih parahnya lagi dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Yuki-kun. Kau kan punya nama samaran Yuki, Hinata". Ucap Deidara melihat ponsel miliknya. Namun tak bertahan lama setelah Hinata merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Hinata.

"Kembalikan unn~".\

Hinata mengotak ngatik ponsel Deidara tanpa mempedulikan rengekan Deidara yang berada di sebelahnya, meminta ponselnya kembali. Seketika Hinata terbeliak dengan mulut menganga, melihat isi status Karin di Internet.

"_KYAAAA.. YUKI-KUN. Tatapannya membuatku jatuh cinta dengannya dengan begitu cepat. Membuat hatiku serasa ingin copot saat bertemu pertama kali dengannya di arena balap"._

Begitulah sekiranya isi dari status Karin yang membuat Hinata serasa ingin muntah. Lalu tiba tiba terdapat status baru di atasnya, ia segera membuka dan membacanya. Kini Hinata semakin sweatdrops membaca status kedua.

"_Yuki-kun. Aku menantangmu adu balap motor besok malam. Di perbatasan kota Tokyo dan Hokaido. Siapa yang kalah ia harus mengabulkan permintaan pemenang. Jika Kau kalah aku minta kau menjadi pacarku, menghabiskan malam bersama. KYAAA aku tak sabar menunggu kekalahanmu Yuki-kun"._

Hinata yang membacanya rasanya ingin muntah di tempat. Apa itu tadi?! Berkencan?! Menghabiskan malam bersama?! Terlebih lagi dengan Karin?! Itu benar benar gila.! Terlebih lagi dengan sesame jenis. Ugh~ tak sudi ia memegang sesentipun ujung rambut Karin.

Apa tidak ada laki laki lain apa? Yang di taksir nenek lampir itu? Awalnya ia pikir Karin berpacaran dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu. Ternyata pemuda pantat ayam itu sudah memiliki pacar bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik berambut bubble gum yang kini berprofesi menjadi Top Model majalah remaja.

Ugh~ Apa yang harus ia lakukan Apa dia harus menerimanya atau menolaknya.?! Jika ia menang ia bisa menyingkirkan Karin. Tapi kalau dia kalah bisa bisa ia yang harus mengencani Karin. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya serasa di timpa berton ton batu besar di tubuhnya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan Kami-sama?!'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**AN : **Ini adalah fict paling berantakan alurnya ==". Sebenarnya saya gak niat update karena gak ada inspirasi. Tapi sepertinya salah satu readers telah mengalahkan saya -_- karena gak tega akhirnya jadilah fict GaJe bin Abal ini -_-

Maaf Hana-san chap 3 tidak memuaskan. -_-

Tolong Review, kritik, dan sarannya readers. Arigatou


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh~ Apa yang harus ia lakukan Apa dia harus menerimanya atau menolaknya.?! Jika ia menang ia bisa menyingkirkan Karin. Tapi kalau dia kalah bisa bisa ia yang harus mengencani Karin. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya serasa di timpa berton ton batu besar di tubuhnya._

'_Apa yang harus ku lakukan Kami-sama?!'._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Strawberry Tomato Cake**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt, Action**

**Rating © T**

**Warning © OOC, Typos, Abal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She is Motor Racer**

**Chapter 4**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo—atau lebih bisa di sebut siang, tapi entahlah. Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh, yeah banyak orang yang mengatakan ini masuk kategori pagi tapi tidak untuk gadis ini.

Sosok gadis berambut indigo tengah berlari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju tempat ia dan Naruto untuk janjian kemarin.

Yeah, ia kesiangan untuk hari ini karena semalam ia menghadiri rapat anggota balap motor untuk melawan Karin.

Taman tempatnya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto sudah di depan mata, meski tujuan utamanya adalah taman bermain terbesar di Tokyo, tapi mereka memutuskan bertemu di taman dekat apartemen Hinata.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Naruto tak menjemput Hinata. Yup, itu karena Hinata menolaknya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Naruto tau tentang hal yang di tutupi Hinata. Karena takut jika Naruto meminta masuk ke apartemenya, di apartemen Hinata kan banyak menyimpan rahasia *author sendiri gak tau apa*

Senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya ketika mendapati Naruto kini duduk di motor sport miliknya. Motor milik Naruto hampir sama dengan Hinata tapi hanya warna dan mereknya saja yang berbeda.

Naruto nampak melambai kearah Hinata dan di sambut dengan wajah memerah ala Hinata.

Hinata pun berlari kecil kearah Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan senyum di wajahnya membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut merona.

'Hinata ternyata manis juga'. Batin Naruto namun segera di hilangkanya, menyadari wajahnya semakin memerah.

"A-apa Naruto-san lama?". Tanya Hinata seraya menerima helm dari Naruto.

"I-iie. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu, baiklah Hinata-chan ayo kita ke taman bermain". Ucap Naruto seraya menyalakan motornya.

Tak tau'kah kau Naruto? Bahwa Hinata sudah hampir pingsan karena panggilanmu yang kau tujukan padanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Strawberry Tomato Cake***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Motor sport kuning milik Naruto berhenti di parkiran taman bermain Tokyo. Nampak beberapa orang berlalu lalang, sesekali gadis-gadis yang lewat di depan mereka menatap genit kearah Naruto. Membuat Hinata sedikit kesal,

Wait second. Kenapa ia kesal? Toh ia mengenal Naruto baru-baru ini? Tapi kenapa? Hinata pun tak tau kenapa yang pasti ia merasa kesal ketika melihat beberapa gadis yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan genit.

'Apa aku menyukai Naruto? Duh, itu tak mungkin. Ya, itu tak mungkin'. Batin Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak mungkin menyukai pemuda yang err—di akuinya tampan itu.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan". Ucap Naruto seraya menarik Hinata menuju pintu masuk Taman bermain tersebut. Sebelumnya Naruto memang sudah membeli tiket jadi mereka tak perlu membeli lagi.

Hinata menatap kagum wahana-wahana yang terpampang di depanya. Terakhir kali ia kemari saat ia masih kecil, itu pun bersama kakaknya Neji dan itu hanya sekali.

Naruto hanya mampu terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Hinata yang berbinar-binar. Tapi entah kenapa, di sisi lain ia merasakan hangat menjalar di hatinya ketika melihat senyum tertoreh di wajah Hinata? Apa dia menyukai Hinata?

Naruto segera melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran itu. Bisa-bisa wajahnya semakin memerah membayangkan bahwa ia menyukai Hinata.

"Naruto-san ayo naik itu". Ucap Hinata seraya menunjuk wahana yang di ketahui semua orang bernama bianglala.

"Mmm.. bagaimana kalau kita naik Roller coaster dulu? Bianglala lebih baik nanti saja ketika angit senja". Ucap Naruto seraya menarik Hinata kearah antrian Rollercoaster.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya takut. Jujur saja meski ia seorang pembalap sekalipun ia sangat takut dengan wahana Rollercoaster itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***She is a Motor Racer***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berbagai wahana telah mereka naiki. Sekarang mereka berjalan menuju wahana yang sangat di takuti oleh beberapa orang yang penakut. Yeah, Rumah hantu.

**GLEK**

"Kyaaa Na-naruto-kun apa itu?".

"Kyaaaa! I-itu".

Keduanya keluar dengan wajah pucat, lebih tepatnya Hinata yang keluar dengan wajah pucat. Ia hampir pingsan ketika melihat sosok Sadako tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hosh..Hos..Hhh. Ini terakhir kalinya aku mau memasuki tempat gelap itu". Gumam Hinata seraya mengatur nafas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam.

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah memerah, ia ingat betul bagaimana Hinata memeluknya ketika melihat Sadako itu. membuat wajahnya semakin memanas mengingat hal itu.

"Naruto-san?". Panggilan Hinata membuat Naruto langsung terbangun dari lamunanya.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang tak kalah memerah darinya. Satu kata 'manis' wajah Hinata jika di lihat dari dekat nampak manis. Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya.

"Y-yo Hinata-chan bagaimana kalau kita membeli sesuatu untuk di makan?". Ucap Naruto berusaha menghilangkan suasana yang kurang nyaman.

"Um, ba-baiklah". Ucap Hinata menerima ajakan Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto segera menarik Hinata menuju cafeteria yang berada di Taman bermain tersebut.

Mereka kini sampai di sebuah cafeteria. Naruto dan Hinata mencari bangku yang masih kosong dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di sana menunggunya.

Sambil menunggu Naruto. Hinata membuka ponselnya, beberapa email ia terima. Ia membuka email tersebut, ternyata dari Pein—ketua gengnya.

_From : Yahiko Pein_

_To : Hinata._

_Hinata keadaan gawat. Kau harus datang ke markas sekarang jiga, ku tunggu siang ini jam 2._

_Aku mendapat kabar bahwa Karin akan menantangmu nanti malam. Aku perlu bicara, ini darurat._

Email dari Pein membuat Hinata kebingungan. Bagaimana ini? Ia sedang bersama Naruto. Ia melirik jam tangan miliknya, jam menunjukan pukul 1 siang dan jam 2 nanti ia harus datang ke markas tepat waktu.

Naruto datang dengan membawa makanan di tanganya. Ia memesan ramen, ia berpikir mungkin Hinata akan menyukai ramen.

"Na-naruto-san, ma-maaf setelah ini bisa kau antar aku pulang. Aku sedang tak enak badan". Dusta Hinata, ia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi membuat alasan. Terpaksa ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak enak badan.

"A-apa kau taka pa Hinata-chan? Baiklah kita pulang sekarang saja". ucap Naruto khawatir. Ia pun segera membayar makanan yang bahkan belum di sentuhnya dan beranjak pergi dengan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata kini keluar dengan pakaian hitam miliknya dengan lambang awan merah di punggungnya. Hinata keluar dari apartemenya menuju loby untuk mengambil motornya.

Hinata segera bergegas menuju markas. Karena sang leader menyuruhnya ke sana karena keadaan sangat genting saat ini, terlebih menyangkut nasibnya yang akan mengencani Karin jika ia kalah. Waduh, bisa gawat.

Hinata mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Menembus keramaian kota Tokyo, beberapa orang yang di lewatinya mengumpat memaki-maki dirinya yang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan gila itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

Selamat malam. Author-san, readers-san ^^

Ada beberapa hal yang akan Straw sampaikan pada kalian semua.

Pertama-tama Straw minta maaf karena ini akan jadi update Straw yang terakhir, untuk chapter selanjutnya Straw akan update di bulan Mei.

Alasan Straw karena Straw sudah kelas 9 SMP. Straw harus fokus UNAS. Tapi Straw tidak akan mendisc fic2 Straw, hanya saja akan lama Straw untuk update .

Jika berkenan mohon tinggalkan review untuk info lebih jelasnya silahkan buka **bio** punya Straw

Jika boleh, Straw minta doa dari kalian semua, semoga Straw bisa melewati UNAS dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan ^^ Straw akan kembali aktif selesai UNAS. Dan kembali memberikan karya karya milik Straw.

Gomen telah mengecewakan kalian semua. Dan gomen jika review2 kalian yang tak sempat Straw Balas.

Arigatou

**Strawberry Tomato Cake**


End file.
